Prevail
by Charlie.Hunt
Summary: Join Eleanor Grace Pact as she works with the famous Greek and Roman demi-gods on a thrilling adventure to save Annabeth Chase
1. Prolouge

I didn't want to have a Greek goddess as my mom.

As far as I knew, I didn't even give a damn about the Greek gods. Now, I know what you're thinking, "Then why are we reading this?!"

Let me answer that for you, the only reason why I'm saying something about the weird events happening to me lately is because I'm scared out of my mind.

I've gotten kicked out of almost all of the high schools in the state of Washington, for no apparent reason at all. I have severe ADHD, and I'm very dyslexic so it's very hard for me to get good grades in school, or let alone be a good student.

If I'm being honest with myself I think I'm going insane.

Just last week I could have sworn I saw this life half man half horse thing running (galloping?) through the forest lines from my bedroom window.

But that's not the strangest thing. I've been having these weird dreams.

They're about this girl who has curly blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back. In my dreams she's usually wearing this tattered orange t-shirt that had something written on it, but the words have faded. Her jeans are soaked with water and a liquid substance that closely resembles blood. Clipped on her hip she had a dirty worn out New York Yankees hat and a huge sword gleaming in her right hand. Her eyes are the color gray. Not like sparkly silver, like the color of cement. She's stuck in the woods in some dreams, cement rooms in others. She's very beautiful, but she seems to be running away from something. Or maybe to something? Apparently whatever is happening to her is pretty bad. Every time my dreams about her she looks directly at me and screams,

"My name is Annabeth Chase, please help me contact Percy Jackson at Camp Half Blood!"

When the dreams became more frequent I knew there wasn't anything else to do but honor her request.

My name is Eleanor Pact, and this is how I became a demi-god, and the story of how I was able to prevail.


	2. Chapter 1

I opened up my eyes and greedily gasped in air after I woke up from my latest nightmare. This mysterious girl kept clouding my usually peaceful slumber with awful images of what is supposedly happening to her. She told me her name is Annabeth Chase, and she's trying to get home to New Rome and meet her boyfriend Percy Jackson. Apparently she can only use my help. But there are many problems with her request.

I googled it, and there is no such thing as New Rome.

Also, I have no clue to who Percy Jackson is.

Hold up, let me backtrack.

Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Eleanor Grace Pact, and I'm not what you call your "average" teenager. I'm 16 years old and live in Edmonds, Washington. My dad is a single father of 1 kid(aka me) and I love him very much. According to my dad, my mom died right after I was born. He always tells me how much I look like her. My dad is in his early fifties, but acts like hes 24. Christopher James Pact was born on July 13th, 1964 in New Haven, Connecticut. He never knew his dad, so he tries to make up for what he never had. Apparently my dad acted a lot like me when he was around my age. He ended up moving to Manhattan, New York so he could attend a special school called Goode High School. He really liked it over on the East Coast. He claims that's when he was the safest in all of his life. I never understood what he meant by that but I decided not to ask. I've never seen any pictures of my dad from when he was a teenager, but I gave up on that mystery ages ago. Surprisingly, we are both severely ADHD and absoluetly horrific at anything math or reading. Turns out, we're both super dyslexic which makes it even harder to get good grades in school. Never the less my dad moved from his so called "safe haven" of Manhattan to Seattle, Washington to attend college. He graduated with a degree in Business and a major in Spanish from the University of Washington. Then he moved to Edmonds, where he met my mom.

According to my dad, my mom looks or well looked, like I do. I'm about 5'5" and have long, frizzy-curly, brown hair. I have dark green eyes and a generally tan pigmentation for my skin. I love to wear dresses, but I also enjoy going bear hunting. Infact, I own my own bow and arrow.

Anyways, because the dreams of this Annabeth Chase started to get bad, I told my dad about them. As I was describing them in detail to my dad he didn't even flinch at the horrible things that I have been seeing. His face didn't show surprise but rather a face of recognition. He told me that it was finally time for us to move back to Manhattan.

Ok now that scared me. What was in Manhattan and why all of the sudden are we uprooting our lives to go there? Whatever the reason my dad packed up the house quick, and kept muttering to himself that Chiron would be able to help. I didn't want to move to the other side of the country, but packed up my stuff and silently argued with my dad in my head.

That's another thing you should know about my dad. Everytime he gets in an argument with me he always manages to cut out our power supply. How I don't know, but everytime it happens he apologizes goes down to the breaker box and turns the electricity back on then carries on like normal. Almost like the whole argument never took place. I secretly think he's living a double life, like he's a superhero that can control the electricity in the air around him but I keep that hypothesis to myself.

Trust me, I didn't want to leave Edmonds at all. I was lucky enough to live in a nice house, have a really supportive friend group, and I had realitively nice neighbors. But now apparently I have to uproot everything and move all the way around the entire country. I didn't think it was fair that my dad just suddenly ordered me to pack up and leave but I decided to trust him. Afterall, I'm his little girl. Wouldn't he do anything to protect me? For the rest of the day I packed up all of my clothes and anything extra that I would need. My dad said he'd have everything else shipped to us in a couple weeks. Because I only had clothes packed, I fit everything into 2 suitcases.

About two days later, my dad and I were on a plane to New York. I've always liked flying but I rarely do so because my dad is so scared that the plane will malfunction and crash. So the whole time we were flying he kept on looking out of the window nervously. However, he didn't seem to notice, or at least care that there was a small shitzu sitting in front of him. I think I'm going crazy because Fluffy the shitzu definetly had more than one head. I counted six to be exact, and when I told my dad he laughed at me and told me to sleep for the rest of the flight because I didn't get enough sleep apparently.

When we landed my dad hailed a cab and told the cab driver to take us to the strawberry patch on Long Island Sound.

The cab driver rose an eyebrow at my dad. Who which gave a curt nod to the skeptical cab driver and then the engine revved to life and we were headed to a strawberry patch in the middle of no where.

Great.


	3. Chapter 2

Ok hello, quick author's note.

Nice to meet you all. My name is Charlie Hunt. I enjoy long walks on the beach and snuggling with someone by the fire. As much as I wish those facts were true, I'm glad you've kept reading up until this point. I would like to say that I don't own PJO but I'm absolutely obsessed with the books. Please review or give me critiques!

XOXO- Charlie :)

After an hour or so of driving my dad and I had finally been dropped off on the side of the road by the infamous strawberry patch. My dad seemed to look more relaxed as he walked further and further into the field. It was almost as if he had been here before. I didn't question him as he led me through a maze of strawberries, because I lost track of how many times we twisted and turned. Abruptly my dad stopped short. I started to get scared, and I'm usually never afraid of anything that my dad has done, but this time it was different.

"Eleanor, listen to me. Over this hill is a special place for people like you, for people like me. I should have been honest with you many years ago, but I'm glad I was able to cover up your scent for all of these years. Whoever this Annabeth kid is obviously belongs here, and needs your help. I'll come with you for now, but at nightfall I am going to have to move back to Edmonds without you" My dad spoke.

"What are you talking about," I said,"Dad you're scaring me, what's going on?"

My dad glanced at me before diverting his eyes behind me, "El, I'm sorry I can't explain right now. You're going to do exactly as I say right now or you will be killed. There is a monster behind you, about 50 feet to your left. Your scent isn't strong, but mine is. What I want you to do is run over the hill and pass through the camp borders. Run to the Big House. Tell the man with the many eyes that you are Christopher James's kid Eleanor, he'll understand."

And within two seconds I gave my dad the last hug I could have given him and ran over the hill. The last thing I could remember hearing were my dad's screams. What happened in the moments after that was a complete blur. I remember running through this really tall white marbled archway with Greek letters on it. I think it said "Camp Half Blood" but I haven't even studied the Ancient Greek language. I passed many people with swords and arrows drawn. I saw one boy, he looked about my age or maybe a year older, wearing the same orange t-shirt that Annabeth had been wearing. I think I remember seeing a trident tattoo on the inside of his wrist with the lettering "SPQR." He was uncapping a pen that magically turned into a sword. He followed me, but I didn't have time to ask him who he was or why he was following me. I burst into the Big House and found the man with the many eyes.

Let me tell you his description sounds exactly like he is. He has eyes everywhere. On the back of his neck, probably in his arm pits, and even has two on the back of his hands, one eye for each hand. All of his eyes opened wide as he looked at me. I probably looked like a maniac, but I didn't care. I was scared and I didn't know how to process what my dad had just told me. Vaguely I remember hearing the Big House door slamming back open. My guess was that it was that guy whom followed me here but I didn't pay any attention to it. Through sobs I told the man with many eyes who I was, who my dad was, and asked for help. Suddenly all of his eyes unfocused from mine, and looked directly behind me.

 _That's the second time today that someone has done that, do I always have bad things behind me?_ I wondered as I turned around. To my surprise it wasn't the boy who was chasing me earlier but instead this half man half horse thing that I remember seeing running past my old house in Edmonds. Or am I hallunciating? I figured because I just poured my heart out to a man with many eyes that I wasn't going crazy but instead this was normal.

The old horse-man looked up calmly and opened his mouth to speak,

"Welcome Eleanor, I am Chrion, we have been expecting you."


	4. Chapter 3

Hello Friends. I'm gonna try to honor your requests and make these chapters a little bit longer. Remember I don't own anything PJO.

XOXO- Charlie :)

The next thing I knew, Chrion had me on his back and we were running to the archway that I had passed through earlier. Carefully, I hopped off of his back and looked at him for answers. Before I could even open my mouth to get my questions out he put his hand up to stop me.

"I know that you want answers, and I do intend to give them to you. But right now you have to take a deep breath and explain to me why you are here" Chiron said calmly.

I explained to him in detail about my dreams of Annabeth, about how my dad knew instantly to bring me to Camp Half Blood, and how I heard my dad screaming at a so called "monster" that was apparently following my dad and I. After I was done explaining I started to cry. Chiron was very nice to me, and let me cry for what seemed like an hour before speaking again.

"It seems to me Eleanor Pact that you deserve a place here in our camp. But there are many things that you must know. Not only are you a demi-god, the product of a human and an imortal god or goddess, you are also a legacy. You see Eleanor, the reason why your dad never knew his father was because he was a child of Zeus. Yes, the Zeus. Many years ago I took him under my wing here, at this very camp, before he decided to move away for college. This may be a surprise to you, but I believe that you are the product of a demi-god and a goddess from Olympus. Tonight you will sleep in the cabin of Hermes, or the cabin of Zeus if you would like because you are a legacy. I will talk to Nico Di Angelo for an absolute confirmation on your father's death, but for now I would like you to meet someone."

 _As if_ I thought _you expect me to act normal after you told me my grandpa was a mighty powerful god? What did you put in your Bran Flakes this morning?_

"Okay, I'll take as many friends as I can get!" I spoke instead. I mean I really could use some friends considering that I literally have no one. Chiron led me to the cabin grounds. We walked up to what looked like a lake house. It smelled of summer time and a hint of sea salt. It had a huge trident and the words "CABIN THREE" above the door. He knocked on the door but no one answered.

"He must be in training now. Why don't you go to Cabin One, set your stuff down and ask your roommate to take you to the training grounds. They'll know who you're looking for" Chiron told me, then galloped away. Let me tell you, I was so excited to have a roommate. Because I could stay up all night with her talking about everything, and get to know her really well.

Boy was I wrong. I learned that the hard way. I knocked on the huge door to Cabin One, and was met with the face of a boy. He had light blonde hair and eyes that were super blue. He was muscular, and had a purple camp shirt on. I peered around the corner and there was a girl sitting on what I guessed was his bed with disheveled hair. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Um hi, I'm Eleanor," I squeaked as I stuck out my hand for the boy to shake, "and I'm apparently a legacy. My dad was Christopher James Pact. I was told to move in here. Also, Chiron really wants me to meet someone from Cabin Three and said you might be able to locate them on the training grounds?"

Blondie looked at me for a solid five seconds with eyes that were as big as saucers. Then he turned and looked at the girl that was sitting on his bed. They seemed to have a silent conversation before he turned back to me grabbing my hand so he could shake it.

"Hi, I'm Jason Grace. This is my girlfriend Piper McLean. We've had a suspicsion that you would show up sometime soon! Come on inside we'll help you get your stuff settled in and then we'll go find Percy."

"Percy?! As in Percy Jackson?" I gaped.

Jason smiled at me "Yeah that's the one. Good guy. But of course, he'd never let me hear the end of it if I said anything different. Being best friends with the world's most famous demi-god can have its downside."

I glanced at Piper. She seemed really uncomfortable with the fact that I was rooming with her boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, I totally would be too. But hopefully it'll only be for a short time. She honestly was beautiful. Everything about her just screamed tom boy. But she had the aura around her that made her more captivating. If she told me to act like a dog and pee on a fire hydrant, I totally would.

"Please stop staring at me like I'm a rubix cube, it's making me uncomfortable" she spoke with a hint of a laugh in her speech.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I just don't know what to say because like wow your hair is great and I'm betting you don't have to wear makeup and wow I'm sorry that-" I was cut short by her laughing at me.

"Well Eleanor, it looks like we're gonna be pretty good friends. Don't worry about it. Let's make you a bed then go look for ol' Seaweed Brain."

Jason shot her a look at the mention of "Seaweed Brain."

Piper laughed nervously. "Sorry I meant Percy. The only person allowed to call Percy that nickname is his girlfriend. Jason gets all weird about that."

Jason grunted in agreement then kissed Piper on the cheek. He whispered something in her ear, and she nodded then he left.

"Sorry about him," she said "he's been all concerned about Percy lately. Percy will only talk to him anymore. We're all worried about him. His girlfriend-"

I interrupted her. "Annabeth Chase. She's missing right?"

Piper's eyes grew wide. "How did you know that?"

"I've been having these dreams. She's running towards, or maybe away from something. In each dream she tells me to contact Percy at Camp Half Blood. Well, I'm at Camp Half Blood so where's Percy?"

"Oh my gods. Forget about setting up your bunk. We're finding Percy _**now**_."

While we were running to the training area, Piper gave me a run down on basically everything.

Apparently sometime last summer Jason and Percy were kidnapped by Queen Hera and completely mind washed. They learned about each other, and how each camp works for the two groups: Roman and Greek. Apprently Jason is a Roman demi-god but Percy is Greek. Last August the Greeks and Romans teamed up to help defeat the rising of Gaia. Percy and Annabeth had some how managed to shut the Doors of Death with their companions but they had to travel through Tartarus first. Ever since then, Percy hadn't been the same. He'd been overly-protective of Annabeth, and had mood swings often. What was the worst part was that Percy and Annabeth had planned to attend college together, and now he's fearing that she is being taken from him like Percy was taken from Annabeth last summer.

"Wait, New Rome? Annabeth told me to travel there. What's so important in New Rome" I asked.

"You see, New Rome is like Camp Half-Blood only for college students. Once you graduate you can live there and monsters won't get to you, because it's protected by a magical border that they can't penetrate. That's why Percy and Annabeth wanted to go to college and live there, because they've been through enough together. They wanted a simple life." Piper said with a sad smile.

I didn't push the subject further, and nodded to show that I understood her.

"But if both Greek and Roman demi-gods are allowed at this camp, then how do I know if I'm Greek or Roman?"

I heard Piper stop behind me, right in front of the training fields. I turned to look at her with confusion. She pointed to something directly above me. I looked up and saw a hologram of a pure white dove floating over my head.

"Well, it looks like you were just claimed by Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of Love and doves. Welcome to the family sis!"

"Oookkay? So you're a child of Aphrodite too? How many of us are there?"  
"Quite a lot. But right now we don't have time for that. We gotta get to Percy."

If I could take back one thing in my life, it'd be walking in between Percy and Jason "fighting."

Let me explain. The pair are relatively the same height (aroudn 6'3" maybe?) and are incredibly built. Meaning that they were throwing some serious blows at one another. You could definetly tell the pair apart. Percy was tall, and had a tanned complexion like mine. His hair was jet black and not really tidy. He also had piercing green eyes, kinda like the color of the sea. He wore a orange Camp Half-Blood tshirt with a purple front pocket with the letters "SPQR." He had a leather necklace with colorful beads on it that had intracite designs. It was cool, and I wanted one.

While I was planning on walking up to him and asking him where he got his necklace from, I forgot that I was actually walking towards him. Frightened, I took cover behind Jason. That was a huge mistake. Percy threw a punch at his torso, in which Jason luckily ducked and rolled to the right in order to not be hit.

I wasn't so lucky.

I was so busy trying to avoid getting hit that I actually was hit. In the stomach. By a fist. A really really big and hurtful fist.

I doubled over in pain and shot a glare up at Percy. He just stood there frozen.

To the right of me I could hear Jason laughing at Percy for hitting a girl. Behind me Piper started yelling at Jason for laughing at Percy and I. Finally Percy put his hand on my back and asked if I was okay. I gave a curt nod and continued to glare at him.

Once my stomach wasn't in pain anymore, I straightened up. Percy looked at me awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. I didn't notice it before, but he had tattoos of random names all up and down the inside of his bicep. I looked at Piper questioning.

"I'll tell you later" she mouthed.

"Ok yes, ow hello my name is Eleanor, and thank you for testing out my abs that I don't have."

At that introduction, everyone burst out laughing. I even got a small chuckle out of Percy. Which made Jason look at me approvingly.

"Hey, I'm Percy. I didn't mean to hit you, I was going for this little nub." Percy said as he pointed to Jason with his thumb.

"Eleanor just got claimed by Aphrodite, Percy, isn't that great?" For some reason, Piper put an extra emphasis on Aphrodite.

Percy's eyes snapped to mine in urgency. Apparently all three of them were hiding something from me. I got really self-conscious only to be taken into a hug by Percy.

That action seemed to scare all of us, because Piper gasped and Jason took a step backwards. I didn't hug him back but he whispered in my ear "We've got a lot to talk about. After dinner tonight, meet me in Cabin Three."

"It's time to go find Annabeth."


	5. Chapter 4

HELLO FRIENDS. ok I'm in a very good mood right now, and I hope that you are too. If you're not contact me and I'll try to get you in a good mood with my corny jokes. Keep in mind this book is not affiliated with Rick Riordan or the PJO series.

Happy reading friends!

XOXO- Charile :)

You know the show Naked and Afraid and how everyone on that show has to run around in the wild? Okay that is how I was feeling after Percy left to get cleaned up for dinner. Jason left with him, because he was afraid of him running off into the bottom of the lake again. (I didn't really want to know how many times _**that**_ happened.) So Jason quickly kissed Piper goodbye and asked her to meet them in their "spot" after dinner.

Sidenote: how badass is it that Percy can breathe underwater? All I got was looking cute and boys trying to own me. I guess you can say feminism and being a child of Aphrodite doesn't mix well.

That's besides the point. I walked beside Piper on the way back to Jason's cabin to pick up my belongings. I finally got enough courage to ask her about the tattoos on Percy's bicep.

"I don't really know where or when he got them honestly," she explained, "He's lost a lot of friends in the past years during battles. I can't count on two hands how many people that were close to him that died when he saved Olympus the first time, and just this past Fall he lost so many more. He just showed up one day with all of their names on his bicep. I think the loss of our close friend Leo Valdez hit him hard. Especially because he literally just resurrected from hell. He wanted to honor them in his own way."

As she finished filling me in on how Percy actually is a good guy, and all of their recent adventures we reached our cabin. Cabin Seven. It was cute. It had these tiny flower pots outside the window sils and it was so clean. I loved it. Piper led me inside. Everyone in the cabin at that time was super nice to me, and made me feel welcome. I felt like my father was right there making me feel wanted and accepted.

My father. I almost forgot about him. Tears stung in my eyes as I proceeded to claim the bunk below Piper's. Whoever Nico was I had to talk to him. Piper called me up to her bunk, and we sat and talked for awhile. I told her about what had happened just a couple hours earlier. She looked at me with pity. Finally she opened up her arms and let me hug and sob onto her shoulder. It felt good to cry, and let a friend know what happened. She promised me that we would see Nico at dinner, and I could ask him if he really di- _left_ me here.

I kinda was pissed off that Percy was so introverted. I had met him for like 3 minutes but he seemed like a good guy with good morals. I could sense at one point he used to be genuinely happy. I looked up at Piper's wall. She had printed out pictures from a disposable camera and posted them up on her wall. There was a lot of just her and Jason, but a lot more of her and Annabeth.

Man Annabeth looked like a character. She was curvy, but yet skinny. Interesting yet looked like an open book. Her hair was flawless. Her eyes were the perfect shade of gray. Now don't think that I'm into girls, because I'm not. But if you are go you, live your life. I'm proud of you for being you. What surprised me was that there was a single picture of just Annabeth and Percy. They seemed to be on the beach behind his cabin. He was just wearing swim trunks and had Annabeth slung over his shoulder. His eyes were squinted shut, because he was mid laugh. Annabeth was wearing a swim top but still had her running shorts on. He was running towards the water and Annabeth had her hands over her face out of fear. I could almost hear the laughter of that moment and smell the scent of the water.

Piper followed my gaze to the picture.

"That's my favorite picture of them two. It was taken just about a week before Annabeth... disappeared. That's when they were the happiest. I was going to give it to her on her birthday, but then she went missing. I put it up on my wall so I could remember her when she was her happiest, assuming that you didn't make it to camp."

Okay, that confused me. "Why is it such a big deal that I'm here?"

"You're the chosen one Eleanor. You're the one that will single handedly help Percy Jackson save his girlfriend. Talk to Chiron, he'll fill you in on all of the details. But be ready. You're gonna need a weapon and maybe something else to help you along the way."

Something about her voice made me believe every word that she said. All I knew was that I absolutely needed to help her and her boyfriend and Percy find Annabeth. I wanted to be able to have that affect on people.

"How are you doing that to me? Is it something that I can learn?"

"It's called charmspeaking silly!" Piper exclaimed "it's very easy, just say something you believe, and put a lot of power behind your voice, and monsters or enemies will obey your every command."

"Thanks Piper, for everything. I'm glad I can help you."

"It's really nothing El. And by the way, you can call me Pipes."

After my heart to heart with Piper, we walked into the mess hall and found Percy and Jason sitting with a boy with long black hair and an ivory color to his skin tone. I had the suspicion that he was the infamous Nico Di Angelo.

"Okay, this is technically an illegal move but we're gonna sit at the Big Three table. You know like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades? Well, you already know who Percy and Jason belong to. Nico is the son of Hades. He can tell you about your dad." 

My ears perked up at the mention of my dad. I quickly sat down at the table next to Percy, but across from Nico. Piper sat down next to Jason. Suddenly the plate in front of me had king crab on it and my glass was filled with pink lemonade. My favorite meal. Before I could speak, everyone got up and placed some of their food into the fire that was located at the middle of the room. It seemed to be affected by people's moods. The fire was bright orange but not really that tall. I followed suit, and hoped the best for my dad and Annabeth as I put some of my meal into the flames as an offering for my mom.

Finally we sat back down at the Big Three table. I eyed Nico, waiting for the perfect moment to ask about my dad. He caught my gaze and put his fork down,

"I know you wanted good news, but I'm really sorry Eleanor. Your dad is gone." He said in a voice so soft it was barely above a whisper.

I was speechless. Suddenly I was so thankful I had the relationship with my dad that I did. I was also thnakful for that final hug I gave him before running up the hill. I simply nodded my head and looked down. I guess Camp Half Blood was my permanent home then. Percy eyed me, and then looked directly at Nico. Nico nodded slightly and Percy breathed a sigh of relief. Atleast Annabeth was still alive.

Percy looked at me again, thought for a minute and then spoke.

"Okay, if you're really who you say you are we need to get you a quest. Chiron will grant it for you considering that you're a legacy as well as a demi-god. But the rule is you can only take three people along with you. Who do you want to come with you?

Suddenly Nico spoke again, "Man, I'm done with quests. Count me out. If you ask me El, take Jason, Piper and Percy. They're the most experienced and seem to already be close friends of yours."

I blinked a few times, then agreed. I don't know who was more relieved. Me because I didn't have to choose between friends, or Percy because he was going to try to find his girlfriend. He rose from the table, placed the rest of his meal in the fire and drank the rest of his blue coke.

Okay this guys has so many quirks it makes me sad to think that he is so distant from anyone now. It also makes me kinda concerned because why is he eating and drinking blue things?

Anyway, Percy walked over to Chiron and then told him our plan. When the horse man looked up over at the table we were sitting at, being the naive girl I am, I waved at him and smiled.

Rookie mistake. Everyone at my table laughed at me. Chiron muttered a few more words to Percy before standing up. Then he called for everyone's attention.

The flames rose about a foot and turned dark red because of how anxious everyone was.

"It is called to my attention that a search party has been assembled for the disappearance of our beloved Annabeth Chase. I, Chiron, have granted Eleanor Pact a quest with the accompianment of Percy Jackson, Piper McLean, and Jason Grace. May they return victorious and see that Annabeth Chase returns home. May the gods be on your side."

People slowly began clapping, and then all hell broke loose. The flames of the fire turned purple and grew to five feet in the air. People were screaming "Justice for Annabeth" and other phrases. But finally, I thought I was able to remember and call this place my home. Even if I just had arrived here this afternoon.

The next morning was crazy. I woke up at 6AM to Piper violently shaking me. Apparently we were leaving for this quest at 10AM. I had four hours to master how to charmspeak and find an acceptable weapon. An hour and a half later, I was ready for the adventure that could very well end my life. I had finished charmspeaking classes within an hour, so it gave Piper and I some time to find ambrosia and nectar for our travels, as well as pack food and extra clothing in our backpacks.

Apparently one of the backpacks that my dad had brought with him was magic, and could hold literally anything in it without getting heavy. Piper and I placed so much stuff in the bag, I was worried that it might not hold everything. Then it was off to the training room so I could find Percy. He needed to help me find a fighting weapon.

I found that Percy didn't really talk much. If he was communicating with you it was with a series of grunts and other noises. He didn't really talk to me as we tried to find a sword that felt balanced in my hand. I would have preferred a bow and arrow, but apparently those are reserved for the Ares and Apollo kids.

After one sword Percy walked into the closet in effots to find one that was a good fit for me. Piper magically appeared out of no where and asked how everything was going.

"I don't know man, we've had some _GREAT_ conversations though, he's a real funny guy. Nice friend." I casually joked.

Piper stiffled a laugh and opened her mouth to respond, but Percy beat her to it.

"HEARD THAT!" he called.

And I swear to all the gods that I actually heard him laugh for the first time.

I was determined to prevail over whatever monster was keeping Annabeth hostage, and I was determinded to fix Percy Jackson by returning his girlfriend to him.

What mess had I gotten myself into?


	6. Chapter 5

Hello friends!

ok, don't hate me but my intial goal was to write and update at least once a day. BUT THEN I REALIZED THAT I AM LITERALLY BOOKED FOR LIKE 27847052 HOURS IN A ROW! so lol i apologize if it takes longer than you would like for me to update.

plz remember that i own nothing PJO

ps the chapters close to the end are basically entirely based off of a text-post that i saw on tumblr, so if you wrote that, or reblogged it i give you full credit. I really liked it, and so i used it. plz dont sue me. :)))))))

XOXO- Charlie:)

I thought it was pretty cool that we were given the chance to go save Annabeth. However, none of us knew where to start looking. Rachel Elizabeth Dare wasn't at camp when the quest was given, so we didn't even get to have a proper prophecy. What we eventually decided on was to check New Rome because that's where Annabeth had wanted me to go in the first place. Then it was the problem on how to get there. Apparently Percy couldn't fly, and Jason couldn't travel by boat.

It was a problem.

We decided to just let Percy drive us there because he was the only one who could drive _and_ the only one of us who had a car. We left directly after I was able to find a good enough fighting weapon. I ended up having a sword that was half celestial bronze and half imperial gold. It was about 3 feet long and fit my hand like an appendage to my arm.

(And if we're being pretty honest, I thought I looked pretty badass.) 

We took a bus to Percy's apartment in Manhattan. Right when we walked through the front door, all of him physical features seemed to relax. He had a sparkle in his eye. He didn't look so big and scary anymore. For a New York apartment, it seemed pretty big. Probably enough to fit a family of four. It had dark blue walls and pictures of Percy and his entire family everywhere.

"Ok, I'm done hiding the question. Why the hell do you eat and have everything blue" I suddenly blurted out.

If there's an award for the person who asks the most stupiest questions at the wrong time, I would win it hands down.

Percy slowly turned around and glared at me, before telling me it was an inside joke with his mom. He then turned around and faced his mom again, and told her what we would be up to. She made him promise to Iris-message (what?) her, and sent us on our way with a batch of blue cookies and blue lemonade. We stuffed all of it in my magical backpack.

Honestly, I felt like Dora. I mean I had a backpack that held anything that I needed it to, but it didn't talk. And I wasn't Dora. Such a letdown now that I think about it.

As we began to drive I absent mindedly I began to snap my fingers together. The air began to grow thin and I swore I could smell the ozone in the air.

"Hey Jay" Percy spoke "Why are you messing with the tempertaure? The last time you did that we ended up with hypothermia, and quite frankly I don't want to be sick when we get to my girlfriend, so if you could stop that it'd be great."

I shot a look at Piper, who was in the seat next to me. She just rose her eyebrows and signaled the "crazy" sign to me. Apparently he caught the exchange in the rear view mirror, and then proceeded to show Piper a not so friendly finger.

"Hate to break it to you man, but I'm not doing that. Maybe its actually just getting colder." Jason suggested. Piper then snuggled closer into Jason to become warmer.

Once Piper got irritated with my snapping I stopped and the temperautre rose back to normal. Suddenly Percy swerved onto the shoulder got out of the car, then proceeded to get me out of the car.

Okay hello sir. You do not need to drag me because I have two functional legs that I can use myself so if you could kindly unhand me that'd be great thanks.

I didn't say that but really Percy why you gotta make it so I was stumbling over my feet?

The others got out of the car as well. They seemed to know what was going on.

Dear gods, if they're sacrificing me to the gods at least make it so someone can see this.

"Eleanor, were you the one who was doing that? Because if so, do it again" Percy demanded.

"You want me to start snapping again" I clarified.

He looked at me like I was dumb.

"Whatever you were doing in the car, do it again."

I looked at all of my friends and began snapping my fingers slowly.

Thunder began rumbling in the distance. Jason was so startled that sparks of lightning literally flew from his fingertips. People gasped and backed up for a second then looked at me again.

"El, listen to me" Jason began "I believe that because you are a legacy you also inherited gifts from Zeus. Now, this has only really been seen in ancient myths. Make sure that no one knows about this but us, okay? You will be targeted, and you will be hunted down because you can not only charm-speak, but you can also control the storms of the sky. You are dangerous Eleanor Pact, and that can be considered your fatal flaw. We will protect you, and if you need anything call me or Percy, and we'll come get you immediately. No questions asked."

Percy eyed Jason suspiciously. It seemed to me he wasn't comfortable with Jason calling the shots. I knew they were friends, but wasn't Percy the older one? Wasn't he the one who noticed what I was doing first? I knew that Percy got moody because Annabeth is gone, but he did not apologize for glaring at him and trying to top him. It's not like anyone was surprised. Percy is 17 for the gods' sake. Jason is 16. You think people would look up to Percy instead of Jason.

And they did.

They did until Percy had to live of the bottom of the lake, because people were so torn apart over the camp being destroyed and loosing Annabeth that apparently Percy had to save people from drowning on the daily. Jason had to make sure no one would jump to their death from the rock wall. People started to resent Percy, because he had saved them the first time but sometimes Jason wasn't able to save all of them. People showed Jason more sympathy.

Percy didn't.

I didn't even believe all of that when Piper told me. She knew Percy was about to pop, and she knew that he would take it out on Jason, because Percy considered him a brother.

It was just an amount of time before Percy lost it all together.

In that moment, I prayed I wouldn't be anywhere near him when he did explode.

I met Percy's gaze and I knew he was trying to intimidate me. I just nodded and told everyone that I would check in with Percy from now on which seemed to make him a little less tense. Quickly we got back into Percy's car. We pulled back onto the highway, and made our way to California. What seemed like a short time later, we stopped in a small town called Leawood, Kansas for a break. When we got out of the car all of us were surprised to see that we had been driving for almost 19 hours. We stopped in a hotel for the night.

That was another problem.

We ended up booking a conjoining room, but that meant that I had to room with Percy. Because really do you think that Piper would let me room with Jason or her? No. No chance in hell. I just bit my tongue and agreed because I was planning to go to bed early anyways.

Little did I know that the roommate arrangement we had set up would change my perception of Percy forever.


	7. Chapter 6

ok hello, I feel really bad for using that tumblr textpost thing so from now on these chapters will be original works only. also i use profanity once in this chapter just a heads up.

lol luv u, i dont own anything PJO.

-Charlie :)

Never would I think that I would sneak out of a hotel with Percy Jackson to go get a tattoo.

Okay, I know you would like me to explain, and it's your lucky day because I'm going to.

About a half hour after Percy and I got settled into our hotel room, I decided to take a shower. I slipped into the bathroom after telling Percy my plan, and he promised not to go into the bathroom until I came back outside. About a half and hour I was done showering and was putting on my running shorts. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I just assumed that Percy needed to use the bathroom, so I quickly pulled on my sports bra and shirt and opened up the door. Instead he told me to get my shoes on.

"Why? It's like 3AM, where could we possibly go?" I sarcastically yelled. I earned a chuckle out of him, and I had the feeling he was starting to warm up to me. I quickly threw on a pair of flip flops and ran out the door after Percy. Just as I was about to ask him where we were going, he stopped me and motioned for me to be quiet. I obeyed his request and silently followed him until we went outside.

"I just wanted to thank you for earlier today, er well yesterday if you're gonna get that technical. It means a lot that you aren't complaining about rooming with me, or even complaining about anything in general. I know you don't know this, but I used to be the one in charge. It's different now, actually it's been different since Gaia was almost resurrected. If you wouldn't have said to come to me, I don't know what I would have done."

"Oh you know it's no big-"

"No that's the thing Ellie, can I call you that? I'm going to call you that. Ellie the thing is that I literally have just come back from hell. I've drank fire to stay alive. I have watched my girlfriiend wander around blindly. I have been dying from curses that monsters have bestowed on me as their final wish. You want to know who kept me alive? Annabeth. You know who is currently scared of me? Annabeth. Ellie I did something bad. I tried to strangle a goddess with poision. I don't think I could live with myself if I knew that Annabeth was still scared of me. I've been in touch with Nico, or at least I called him when you were in the shower. She's still alive Ellie, she's alive. Nothing else matters to me right now but her. Yeah I still care about my friends, and my family, and every one at camp, but without Annabeth I can't do anything normal. I haven't been having any nightmares because I'm so worried about her. She promised me she wouldn't leave Ellie. She promised me she wouldn't fucking _leave_ me."

By the end of his speech he was crying, I've never seen any of my guy friends cry, so I didn't really know what to do. It wasn't until Percy started punching a wall I got involved. I just gave him a hug, and it startled both of us. He started sobbing into my shoulder. Slowly, he reclined, and slid down the wall he was previously punching and sat down with his head leaning against it. We hadn't moved from the outside of the hotel, and I almost suggested that we had been driving for awhile and probably need sleep, but he beat me to it.

"Why are you still here?" He tilted his head up so he was looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I moved so I was sitting across from him.

"Why are you still here, outside with me after I completely just told you the monster that I really am, that horrible thing I can turn into, and you're treating me like I'm _normal_! Why are you still here Ellie?"

I stared at him for quite a while. He's afraid he's lost himself I concluded. He's still the normal Percy that he was. We needed to get him to his girlfriend, and fast.

"Percy, I'm here because I'm your friend. I'm here because I actually care what happens to you. I'm here because I promised myself that I would see the day that you reunited with your girlfriend. I'm here to help you with anything. I'm here because I'm not scared. I'm not scared of what you did to save Annabeth's life. I'm not scared of what you did. I'm not scared of who you are."

He raised his head from the ground. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, but he still smiled at me. I could see the gratitude in his eyes. Suddenly he stood up.

"C'mon, we're getting tattoos. Lets go find a place. I'll pay."

And let me tell you, I have no idea why I agreed. I was really scared, but I was just honestly glad that Percy wanted to open up to me that much.

Now, we;re parked outside of the tattoo parlor. Apparently you only have to be 16 to get a tattoo in Kansas, so I'm more excited about that. Percy seemed to know what he wanted to get and told me that he was gonna go first so I could have some time to choose what I wanted.

Percy ended up getting the words "I'm here" and "I won't leave" on the inside of his left bicep. I didn't mention it to him, but I was like 78% positive that he put that there, because it means something to him. Something _I_ said means something to him, and rhat's a cool feeling.

I ended up putting the date of my father's death and today's date in roman numerals on the inside of my right bicep, and I felt like a really gangster person at that point. Percy seemed to approve of my choices, and he paid the person behind the counter with a golden drachma and we left. By this time, it was 5AM, and we needed to go to bed.

I promised myself I wouldn't forget what happened this morning, and I'm lucky and happy I remembered the date of today.

Today was the day that I cracked Percy Jackson's shell.

Today was the day that I showed Percy Jackson that he didn't turn into a monster.

Today was the day that I finally had faith that we could rescue Annabeth.


	8. Chapter 7

ok hello friends. charlie here. can i ask just a few questions? ok good. 1) are you guys even liking this? like shall i keep going or is it just moving too fast and is just really confusing? idk critique me, and let me know. also if you guys read this, and this might be asking a lot, but if you read this it would really mean a butt ton to me if you reviewed this, just so i know that y'all are appreciating this.

ok thank you for reading that, keep in mind i owe nothing PJO related and i luv u all.

XOXO- Charlie:)

When I woke up a couple hours later, I was laying down in the back of Percy's car. I don't even remember going into his car so I just assumed that Piper or Jason or Percy got me into the car. I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes for a little bit. When everything came into focus I realized that the car was in fact in motion and Percy was not driving. Percy was sitting next to me, completely knocked out drooling like a bulldog. Jason was driving and Piper was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Morning Sunshine! What a lovely night we're having huh?" Jason exclaimed.

I glared at him. I am _NOT_ a morning person. Jason caught my murderous look in the review mirror, and then focused back onto the road. I'll have to apologize for that later. I looked over at Piper in the passenger seat. She looked like she was really uncomfortable and wouldn't look me in the eye. I wonder what happened between Jason and Piper before I woke up. I'll have to ask about that later too.

I figured out that we were entering Nevada soon, and that I had been asleep for basically the whole day. Both Piper and Jason wanted to sleep, and Percy still hadn't woken up yet. I took over my shift to drive which was scary because I haven't driven in a long time. I swallowed my fears and took off, driving all of us into Nevada.

About 4 hours later, we were still on the road and I was still driving. Finally Percy woke up, but put in his headphones after I told him he had literally slept for a day. I could faintly hear him playing Cough Syrup by Young the Giant through his headphones as he looked at the scenery around us.

If there is anything that I miss most about my hometown of Edmonds, it's all the pretty scenery. Every time you entered into the woods, or even went to one of the lakes you got a pretty mystical and magical feel. It felt like you were walking into a enchanted forest. It always smelled like pine needles and pine cones. I kept driving as I let my mind wander back to how my life was before this whole Greek demi-god thing came into play.

After what had seemed like all eternity, Percy offered to drive. I pulled into this cute little parking lot near the highway. This was a good idea because A) I'm illegally driving and would get all of us sent to jail if I were caught and B)-

"ELLIE MOVE!"

I snapped my head around to see Percy holding a sword, and Jason hovering in the air. Suddenly, I was on the ground and there was blood in my right eye. I started rolling to the car, because my sword was in there. Piper actually was no where to be found now that I think about it. As I was trying to be all ninja like and roll very sneakily to the car, something cut me on my leg. Stiffling a scream I hid in the trunk of the car.

So much for being the heroine of the day.

A definite _WHOOSH_ was heard and the two boys followed my blood trail to the back of the car. I had refused to look at my leg, I hadn't even broken a bone when I was a little kid. I wasn't wearing pants so thankfully I didn't have to take them off so people could get a good look at my wound. I looked at the other three, Piper was as white as a sheet, Jason turned his back to me. The only one who looked comfortable treating my wound I refused to look at was Percy.

"Sit here, I'll be right back" he said.

I took this time to analyze Piper and Jason. They were in mid conversation, but then the air pressure dropped. I think I knew this because of the whole "demi-god legacy" thing. Anyway, the air pressure dropped and then Piper began using big dramatic hand gestures, and Jason looked so angry that he could have killed anyone with just a look.

I think they noticed me, because both of them looked at me, then at the ground, then walked over to the car. Piper got in the car and slammed it shut. Jason yelled something to the effect that he was gonna go for a walk and that he'd be back before we left.

Percy still hadn't returned to the back of the car and I got a little bored so I decided to look down at the damage that something bad apparently did.

I TOTALLY REGRET DOING IT BECAUSE ALL I SAW WAS A TOOTH AND MY BONE. NOTE TO SELF: IF YOU EVERY ARE BITTEN BY WHATEVER BIT ME, JUST KILL YOURSELF RIGHT THEN AND THERE.

Percy had just come back with what looked like first-aid supplies, but that's the last thing I remembered before I passed out.


End file.
